Liley Fluff Fic
by shopgirl152
Summary: A Liley fluff fic wherein Lilly gets cramps on the night of her and Miley's one year marriage anniversary and Miley stays cuddled up with her in bed instead of the two going out. Liley one-shot.


**A/N 1: **So glad I found this story hanging around my flashdrive. I've been wanting to write fluff for over a week now and have had zero inspiration. Thankfully I ran across this tonight, finished it up and now here it is. Enjoy.  
**A/N 2:** Takes place after Our Wedding and Lilly's Pbths.

* * *

"Hey Lills. You ready to—yee." I stop short as soon as my foot hits the threshold. She's sitting up in bed, hair messy, eyes red, looking like a complete wreck. "What happened to you?"

"Ugh. Don't ask."

"Bu—"

"Period."

I shudder. "Ugh. I hate that time of the month."

She rolls her eyes. "_You_ hate it? What about _me_? I'm the one with really bad cramps here." She stares at me. "Why are you wearing a dress?"

"It's our one year anniversary of being wife and wife remember?"

"Miles, I can't. It hurts to much. Besides, look at me." She throws the covers off her and stands up. She's dressed in baggy pajama pants, grey sweatshirt and socks. Her hair falls messily around her shoulders, looking like she's been sleeping all afternoon. "I look like a scuz. You wouldn't want to be seen with this woman tonight."

I study her, smiling. "It's not bad ya know. You look like a fuzzy teddy bear." I walk over and hug her. "Soft and huggable."

"Miley, get off. I'm bloated and cramping. The pain killers haven't kicked in yet."

"Sorry." I let go immediately. No sense in pushing things tonight. I start to leave the room.

"Where're you going?"

"To make some popcorn. We're going to have our anniversary right here."

"Um, Miley? I don't want popcorn. The thought of it kind of makes me gag right now. The only thing that sounds good is Mexican food."

"Okay. Then I'll change my clothes, run out, and get us some."

"Miles, you don't have to do that. You—" she clamps a hand over her mouth, cheeks suddenly puffing out as she runs to the bathroom. The sound of puking soon follows.

Shuddering, I make my way to the bathroom. I know she's my wife and everything, but…the sound and the smell just really grosses me out. I cautiously poke my head in the door. "Uh Lills? You need any help?"

"No, I—" more puking.

My heart melts and I sigh. "Okay, here." I walk over, brushing her hair back from her face and holding it.

She takes a few shuddering breaths, head still slightly in the toilet. "Miley, you don't have to do that. I know how much you hate this."

"Lilly, you're my wife. Yeah, I hate the smell and the sound and the fact that you're bent over the toilet—"

"_Miley_."

I stifle a laugh at her tone. "But…I'd do anything for you, you know that."

"Yeah, I know." A faint smile touches her lips. She groans, sitting up. "Ugh. No Mexican food. I can't take it right now."

"Gee, ya think?" I reach over, grabbing a towel so she can wipe her mouth. "Are you done puking?"

"For now."

"That's comforting." She lightly swats my shoulder.

"Would you just help me get back into bed? And bring a trashcan with you."

I nod wordlessly as I stand up, before turning around and gently helping her to her feet. Once she's standing, I put a hand under her arm for support before grabbing the bathroom trashcan with my free one.

A few seconds later, she's back in bed, the covers tucked up to her chin. I place a soft kiss to her forehead before going over to the dresser and grabbing my pjs. "So, Mexican food is out and I'm guessing…popcorn is out for you?"

"Yeah. Even the smell." She's quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry for ruining our one year anniversary."

"You didn't ruin it." My dress goes over my head and I lay it over the back of a nearby chair before throwing on the pajama top. The pants soon follow and I turn back to the bed, running a hand through my hair. She smiles at me. "What?"

"You're pretty with your hair down."

"Lills, my hair is always down."

"I know, but it just…I don't know. It looks pretty right now." Her smile widens. "I have a very hot wife."

"Yeah ya do." I walk over to the bed, pulling the covers back and climbing in. "Is it safe to cuddle or are you gonna, you know…" I make a puking motion with my hand.

"That's charming." She snuggles up next to me. "I think I can cuddle. My stomach feels better now. Think the pain killers are finally kicking in." Lilly lays her head on my chest for a moment, only to sit back up. "You have the trashcan right? Just in case?"

"Got it right here." My hand reaches down and I hold it up. "We have reinforcements!"

She giggles as her head settles back onto my chest. "I knew I made the right decision marrying you. I mean, phffftt, really. My wife _only_ does it all."

"And then some." She's quiet for a moment and after several minutes of silence; I think she's fallen asleep. My own eyes start to close, only to lift open at the sound of her voice.

"Miley?"

"Hm?"

She reaches up, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for being my wife. For marrying me and taking care of me. Especially tonight on our one year anniversary." She lays her head back on my chest, lightly spooning me. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Lilly, you're all I've ever wanted. I would do anything for you." I place an arm around her, pulling her close. The lingering scent of her pomegranate shampoo fills my senses and I find myself drifting. Pretty soon, I'm fast asleep, the woman I love in my arms.


End file.
